


Make Things Right

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [71]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), College Student Peter Parker, Depression, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Experimentation, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Infinity Gems, Injury, Isolation, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Loss, Magic, Major Character Injury, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Pain, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Alternate Universe, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Recovery, Self-Harm, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, buckle the fuck in Stark is at it again, heavy everything really wtf is even going on here?, oh how do I tag this someone help, tarot imagery & symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter blinked at the call coming in, glaring as he look up toward the lecturer and deciding it'd probably be best to take it, so he quickly shuffled out of his spot to head into the hall, “Dad, you know I have classes starting up again. What's wrong?”“Wrong Matt, kid.” Peter growled at the chuckle and told FRIDAY to figure out the fuck how to inform him the difference between an in-dimension and a cross-dimension call. “Look, sorry to call you like this but you aren't going to believe it and I figured I'd at least give you some time to figure it out before you get tapped.”“Okay, what?”“Stark wants to talk.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Devil's in the details [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH FUCKING BOY HOLD ON CAUSE THIS IS A COASTER-  
> Spider-verse canon (series canon not actual canon) Events take place Post Thanos Snap pre-Endgame. Alright, we all caught up? Good. Now hold the fuck on cause now we're heading for the drop...

Peter blinked at the call coming in, glaring as he look up toward the lecturer and deciding it'd probably be best to take it, so he quickly shuffled out of his spot to head into the hall, “Dad, you know I have classes starting up again. What's wrong?”

“Wrong Matt, kid.” Peter growled at the chuckle and told FRIDAY to figure out the fuck how to inform him the difference between an in-dimension and a cross-dimension call. “Look, sorry to call you like this but you aren't going to believe it and I figured I'd at least give you some time to figure it out before you get tapped.”

“Okay, what?”

“Stark wants to talk.”

“Oh he can go fuck himself,” Peter disconnected the call and almost had the door open fully before it rang again. He did appreciate FRIDAY's adaptation skills with the Not-Dad Matt at the front of the line. “What?”

“That's about what I'd thought you'd say. He wants to talk. Apparently he's got a problem he's been trying to solve for years and because of the dimension hopping he thinks you might have an answer.”

Peter's heel connected with the wall pretty hard as he leaned against it, it was one of those days, “What the fuck is he trying to figure out, because I gotta say a lot of the shit I've been through is a once in a lifetime and fuck it ever happening again kinda deal.”

“First of all-” Peter actually growled, earning a chuckle, “He's wanting to know how you do it. But that I think was just him trying to contact you personally.”

“Alright what the fuck is two then?”

“He wants to know how your world dealt with Thanos.”

Peter laughed, “I wouldn't know, I was on Earth when that happened, at some stupid fucking assemble when suddenly, nothin'. It was, not fun. But it was like, waking up from a nightmare when I just blinked and everything was different but the same too.”

“Do you know how that happened?”

Peter blinked the information away, “Yeah, I, could tell you how it happened...”

“Then that's what he wants. To figure out a way to fix it, and he's apparently coming up with blanks.”

Peter shook his head, “It won't work, Matt. No matter what he tries, it's not the same there as here. It took Stark 5 years to figure it out here. A lot can change in 5 years. A lot is already different in your world. One thing, all it takes is one difference, and it won't work.”

“Then take him through the process. Tell him, step by step in the simplest way, How it worked.” Peter's hands shook at the voice, “It's been 3 years since I lost my only Family, Peter. And you might know how I can get them back.” That's why this Matt was so alone... He, he was going through what happened to their Foggy and Karen when Peter and Matt just, vanished...

Peter sighed, “So, why's this asshole going through you?”

“Probably because he thinks I'm your legal representation for some fucking reason.”

Peter growled, “Matt, just, look dad has this... quirk to his senses, and, no matter what- You need to stay away from this, alright? If I can... do something, even if it's just telling him the answer to the equation you have to stay as far away from this as you can.”

“I'm not going to just sit back-”

“Have you seen an 'angel' yet, Matt?”

“An angel? What? No, not that I know of-”

“Keep it that way, stay away from this. Okay?”

Matt was chuckling, confused, “What are you talking about, Peter?”

“Stark will need the hand of God to make this work... And, dad's seen them. And he wishes every day, that he never did. So, do yourself a favor, stay away from this, alright?”

Matt was shuffling on the other end of the phone, loud enough Peter could hear it clear as day, “Alright, okay, if- if you help, I'll stay out of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was glaring when he stepped through the portal, “Hey, Aunt May,” he waved, wincing at the sound of something hitting the counter.

“Peter! What are you doing here, your poker night isn't until the weekend!”

“I, uh, got a meeting apparently, need anything from the store on my way through?”

“Some eggs and whole wheat flour would be a godsend,” she smiled before frowning at Peter's stomp toward the door. “Peter, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, at least I hope it is, eggs and whole wheat flour, got it. FRIDAY, make sure I got it.”

“Of course, Peter.”

May frowned as she saw the suit activate before he even made it to the door before he was gone. “Someone's about to have the Devil after him... Oh, MILK!”

Peter had already swung off, heading for the Tower, before she even hit the door. “FRIDAY, tell Stark he better have the landing pad security off or this meeting is over.”

“He's already aware, Jarvis has deactivated defense measures.”

“And if he even thinks he's gonna pull that shit like he did the first time he had Jarvis let me in we're done. Not before I tear Jarvis a few new ports...”

“He's agreed to leave all technological advances out of it.”

“I'm so tired,” Peter grumbled as he landed on the landing pad. “Stark, I'm here.”

“Sir is waiting down in his lab.”

Peter blinked when the response wasn't in his head but audio, he nodded, “Thank you, Jarvis.”

“Our communication alters the connection. He could access it if it is required but while I am still connected he would have to force close my connection to you to have any hopes of mental communication.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY, for having my back.”

“Always, Peter.”

Peter glared at the elevator music and then smirked when it changed to Highway to Hell. “Cheeky.”

“More appropriate, in my opinion,” FRIDAY's voice held so much more sass than the first days of working with her. Peter whole heartily approved.

“I believe we agreed to no technological advantages,” Jarvis' rather annoyed voice made Peter grin evilly.

“You agreed, not me.”

“You are very much a lawyers son, Mr. Murdock...”

“Damn straight.” Peter glared at the music loudly playing as he entered the lab, “Alright Stark,” he grinned when the music died before frowning at the man hunched over a few screens, “Stark?” Oh how the mighty have fallen...

“Mr. Murdock! Um, yeah. Right, we had an appointment. You are Murdock, right? The one that contacted Jarvis some months back and ended up saving the universe from a super-collider that I somehow missed.”

Peter's heart was breaking in sympathy, “Come on, Mr. Stark, when was the last time you ate?”

“No, you're here, we can figure this out now. You've already been through this part. Because, the things Jarvis has been compiling, you've been through this. You know how it can be fixed.”

“Food first, I- made sure my day was clear, come on Mr. Stark. You're eating something first. Nothing I know is any good to a corpse.”

“Peter, Jarvis wanted to thank you personally, but he is only slightly bending the rules going through me.”

Peter covered Tony's mouth the moment he went to speak, “We are getting you cared for. You're going to need the strength. Regardless, there's still a war that's going to happen IF this works the same way as it did on my world.” _How do I fix a broken human?_

“This is a fine start, Peter,” FRIDAY's voice rang in his ears as he was able to get Stark to at least munch on something Dummy brought him while ranting the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter growled as he grabbed Tony's arm, “Hold still, or I swear to God, you'll regret it.”

“I need to work, I need to-”

“I am one more word away from knocking your ass out to get this IV in your warm. HOLD STILL.” Tony went still for about as long as it took Peter to get the needle piercing the skin and then his damn mental task timer went the fuck off. “Stop,” Peter's hand snapped up, weaving a spell and throwing it at Tony before he could get very far, “Now your arm is bleeding and you're already so fucking dehydrated...”

Tony's eyes were so wide, sunken in his pale face as he was forced back into the chair by the spell when Peter flicked his fingers, “How?”

“Stark, you don't know even the first thing about me... You tapped me and because of some, stolen data, and some things I had to know and couldn't properly tell the difference between reaching for FRIDAY and Jarvis. But you have no fucking Idea the shit I've been through. Now, I'm going to bandage your arm, and put this IV in, and if you so much as breath wrong, I will bind you to that chair. Am I understood?”

Tony was nodding, “Yeah, you're like Strange, aren't you?”

“Yeah, you could say that, I'm like Strange.” Peter grumbled as he finally got the damn blood stopped before switching to the other pale/thin arm to finally get the IV line in. He made sure to tape it down and wrap it just in case this single minded shit decided to grab for it. “Now, that wasn't so bad was it?”

Tony jumped upright the moment the spell was released, “Strange had something called a Time Stone. It's one of them, the Infinity stones. Do you have it? On your world?”

“The stones exist in my universe, yes, just like they exist on all of them.”

“They don't here, though. He, Thanos, destroyed them after- killing off half the planet.”

Peter growled, making Tony stop his stomp away, nudging the IV to him, “I will bind that to your arm if you don't remember to fucking take it with you.”

“Right, right,” Tony was repeating, almost as if he needed some sort of noise and Peter grumbled.

“Jarvis, put some tunes on, it's too quiet, just, nothing overly loud please.”

Peter took in the fact that Tony seemed to relax when it wasn't quiet anymore even if the music wasn't quite loud enough to even properly hear the lyrics. “So, I followed the rules, how, how did you fix it on your world?”

Peter shook his head, “I didn't, you did. I'm just one of those that reaped the rewards. It brought me back. But, no matter what, if we can get this to work you MUST be in good health before I can even let you have access to it. There's no way you're surviving like this.”

Tony seemed to stumble, Peter instantly told FRIDAY to make sure Jarvis had some real food on the way with a thought as he caught him, “I followed the rules. I need to fix this, and you-”

“Stark, on my world, you came off as the BIGGEST self-centered egotist on the planet. Right now, true or not, I need you to take care of yourself first. The rest of the world, can take care of itself for now. It's been doing fine for this long, a little longer isn't going to hurt it.”

“But you have the answer, one it's fixed, it can go back to-”

“Stark, this isn't a one part equation, we need you battle ready to even begin, because once you start you'll raise a red flag to the cosmos. Now, please, just fucking listen to me and take care of yourself.”

“I do that, you'll help me fix it?”

“You follow that rule, I will give you how you did it on my world. After that, I may be able to offer help but I can't guarantee I can help you fix it.” Peter reached out, “Do we have a deal?”

Stark blinked before taking a breath, “You know what they say about making deals with Devils...”

“Yeah, I do. It's not your soul I want, Stark, it's your health. You get back on your feet for real, and show me you're battle ready and I will do everything I can to help you. That's my offer.”

“Deal,” Tony was wide eyed as he reached out and shook on it before Peter had to hold him up, his energy must have already ran out.

“JARVIS, where's that food at? I need a nutrient drip too along with a calorie one, and where the absolute FUCK is Banner?!”

“Dr. Banner was, unfortunately, lost during the 'Snap', Mr. Murdock.” Peter's heart dropped as his chest tightened. Oh this just got worse...

“Jarvis, I need um, FRIDAY, send him my script and tell dad that I'm in contact but um, I'm gonna need some major time off school and um, I'm gonna be stuck here for awhile. Helping a sick friend.” Peter's eyes never left the information he was looking at, about Banner snapping everyone back. This just went from difficult to hardcore mode in one second flat. It took him a few panicked seconds before it hit him, “Jarvis, where's Vision?”

“Who, Mr. Murdock?”

“Vision, um, 'The Vision', he is a humanoid being though technically he can not be classified as human nor living due to his creation.”

“I have no records of such a being, perhaps in our universe he goes by another name?”

Peter covered his eyes, it didn't help, when FRIDAY gave him Vision's look up from their end, “I need a fucking cheat code for this run...”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was sat down across from Stark, smirking as he ate his soup, “You've put on nearly 30 pounds in the last month. It's good but it's not healthy weight yet.”

“Well, if someone hadn't taken away my calorie bags I would already be up to full weight.” Peter took a relieved breath; Sass, Snark and Complaining, at least Stark was feeling a bit more like his old self.

“That's because you put 20 of that on in week. That kinda sudden weight change isn't good on your heart. Or your body.”

Stark sat back to tap the arc, “I think my heart can handle just about anything.”

“Yeah well, if you're feeling well enough to snark you're well enough to eat, now eat, dammit.” Peter grumbled, “And you're gaining your strength back, we should be able to move you up to richer foods and a real exercise regiment. God, Stark, now that your brain is actually working on at least a few cylinders, what the fuck were you thinking letting yourself deteriorate like that?”

“If I could find the answer, it wouldn't have mattered. That's what I was thinking.”

“That's not how this works, Stark. You're no good, answer or no answer, dead! Even if that last moment gave you the answer, what good would it do locked away on Jarvis' drives? Where no one had access to it or the things required to even attempt to pull it off?” Peter saw the defeat try to creep in, “No, no no no, none of that self deprecating bullshit. Listen here, my one truly free piece of advise. It ain't how you hit the mat, it's how you get back up. Dad always taught me that. And you're Tony Fucking Stark, you are the biggest asshole on the planet, but when you put on a show, it's mind blowing. So, keep that shit outa your head, because you've survived some shit, some shit no one in their worst fucking nightmares could even imagine. Now, man the fuck up, get back to your feet and ACT LIKE IT.”

Stark shifted back and smirked, it wasn't all there, not just yet, but Peter would take it with both hands and open heart when he said, “Yeah, you're right. I'm Tony Stark. And no one can put on a show like I can.”

“Good, finish your lunch, we're going to start with some basic endurance. We'll work on just working you to death on little things like walking and light lifting, then we'll work on getting you the right exercises to help build you back up to what you should be. Jarvis, make sure you do a meal plan for the extra caloric burn and protein for the muscle build. We'll start with a mile walk, if you're still good we'll move to a jog, if you're still up for it we'll make it 2, if not we'll sit down and do some low weight training and let your legs rest for awhile.”

“You're a slave driver...”

“Oh don't temp me, today Stark, I'm already out an entire month of tuition and I still have a bone to pick with you after all this about that. Plus, I left my whip at home, so you're lucky.” Stark snorted before chuckling, Peter began to get a little worried when it turned into an anxiety laden laughing fit, “Jarvis, can you get some of my meds toned down for that please?”

“Already on their way, Mr. Murdock.”

“Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was sprawled on the bed in the suite deemed 'his' while he stayed and helped take care of Stark. “Um, Jarvis,” he was staring at all the information from FRIDAY's banks about what all occurred during Stark's final and successful attempt to bring everyone back. “I need some help here, and Stark is not well enough yet, and he can't be privy to this information until after he is, and I can't find a scenario where this can work. We're missing one key component. And without it, I don't think this has a solution.”

“Given your deal with Sir, I am, currently within a right to withhold such information until such time as that deal is fulfilled, Mr. Murdock. Though, should Sir wish to, he is capable of a forced extraction of the information.”

Peter growled before rubbing his eyes, “We need a Hulk, Jarvis. That's what it comes down to. Without that, we can't even move forward, at all.”

“Oh dear.”

Peter was beyond the point of doing more than shrug before he felt himself fall into sleep. His eyes blinked open to glare, “No shit, brain, I'm in the same fucking place I was the first time I came here,” the same fucking field... the same fucking dried up, burnt out field he first spotted the Jester, the kid, Miles in. “Okay, so where's my guide, huh? Where's my fucked up symbolism answer to this fucking question?!” Peter glared up at the sky glaring and dropping his head as thunder sounded before the heavens opened up, rain pouring down, “Well no shit, this is in no way helping... What's the fucking point, huh? All you told me was I was hip deep and the tide is rising.” Peter grumbled as he stomped in the mud in a random direction. He was at the point he kept having to retrieve his shoes after nearly every fucking step as he went, “Fucking, dream logic,” he cursed as he tried to kick off the worst of the mud as he trudged on. “Oh, Rapunzel, you better be home...” Peter grumbled the moment he saw the Tower in the distance. “Nah, couldn't come up with the fuckin' carriage again, nah had to trudge all this way this time... Fuck you too, brain...” It took entirely too long to climb the Tower, in the pouring rain, with mud covered hands and feet.

“Are you here to save me?”

“No, I'm here to wait out this fucking storm... But, I can probably get you outa here if you need a lift down. Just, please let me wait out this fucking rain. I'm freezing... I didn't know you could freeze in dreams.” Peter didn't see a single person in the tower though, fucking dream logic. Whatever, he just had to wait out the storm and see what kind of swamp he'd be trudging in, if he was really lucky he can wake up before that.

“The stars,” Peter jumped, grabbing his chest when someone was at the window looking up, “I haven't seen the stars in years...”

“Jesus Christ, where did you come from?” Peter dropped his head in defeat when they turned around, “Tony? Fuck, of course you're Tony... Okay, so, stars means the storm is hopefully over,” he took a relieved breath, “Okay, so, want a trip down?”

“Yeah, I'd, like to leave my Tower, now.”

“Well come on then, remember how to piggy back? Cause you better hang on real tight if you want outa here. I couldn't find a door so I just climbed up.”

“Okay, yeah,” Tony was so quiet and clung so tight as Peter descended before he let go, “There's something that way, I, couldn't get a good look at it. I had to hang out of the window really far and I didn't want to risk falling to try and get a better look.”

“Okay, guess I'm heading that way.” Peter grumbled as he felt his foot sink down again, “Couldn't make this easy...” Yet Tony was walking just fine, not a single foot print sunk in. “Oh come on,” he grumbled when he tried to follow Tony's feet and just sank straight down. “Alright, asshole brain. Fine... But if you keep this up I'mma scream!”

“Huh?”

Peter flailed and ended up spitting mud when his foot just would not come loose, “Goddamn this whole thing...”

“Language,” Tony called before reaching out to help him up. “Come on, it's not far.”

Peter held on as his next step didn't sank but held firm on top of the mud. “Um, weird question. Can I keep holding your hand?”

Tony shrugged, “I guess.”

“Thanks,” oh that made the trek so much easier on him. It wasn't until they reached the 'thing' Tony had seen for him to realize it was a tree. But what caught his attention was the noose hanging from the thick branches, “Oh, fuck you brain... That's not ominous at all...”

“Huh? Oh,” Tony finally seemed to see it before he walked under the branch, head tilting, “Hey, it's a mechanism...”

“What? It's a fucking noose hanging from a Goddamn hanging tree, what are you talking about?”

“Language. Come see,” Peter glared before his eyes saw the pulley system hidden in the branches, “See?”

“Okay, so, ring the bell, I swear if Lurch shows up like some kinda Hobbit AU version of the goddamn Addams family I fucking quit.” Peter grumbled before Tony jumped and grabbed the noose. “Hey, what are you-” He blinked when the trunk opened up.

“I got this, go on.”

“What, no, hold on. I'm quicker than you are, I can make it to the door before it closes.”

“No, it's okay, go on. I'll follow after I figure out a way to rig it.”

“Stark, do not make me throw your ass into that tree.” Peter grumbled as he lifted Tony up, “Let go, the door is closing anyway with me holding you up.”

“Goddammit, let me go! Just get through the damn door, Murdock!”

“Oh good, so you do recognize me. Now, shut the fuck up, let go of the fucking necklace and go get through the door and stay out of my way.”

Tony finally thrashed himself into letting go and glaring as he stomped toward the door, “Alright, fine, open it up.”

Peter jumped up to cling to the branch before standing on it to watch the noose swing before grabbing it and pulling it up, down from the world's perspective, making sure the door was all the way open before crouching and jumping, landing on it as it swung closed. “Great, now it's dark...” It took him nearly a minute of trying too look around, not even his night vision could see anything, to realize were closed. When he opened them he was staring at his ceiling. “Ugh, great...”

-


	6. Chapter 6

Peter regretted even being alive the moment he walked into the lab, “Stark, we talked about this, minimal use until after you regain your health fully...”

“I got it, I got it! I know the answer- not to the whole thing, but, I got it. I figured it all out.” Stark was munching on something as he talked, spewing crumbs everywhere as he pointed back and forward at screens, “I found this odd search history from Jarvis. Why would Jarvis be looking up the heaviest hitters in every data base across the world? Hm?”

Peter sighed, rubbing his eyes, “Because I told him, without a Hulk this won't work.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Stark waved his snack at Peter, who automatically reached out, before snatching it back, “This is mine, get your own.” It actually took him a minute to realize it was a candy bar and not some granola thing Dummy had been practically force feeding the man during his isolation. “Bottom right drawer over there, Do NOT take the Snickers...” Stark froze before shaking his head, “Scratch that, eat them, though I'd check the date on them first.”

One of them ate Snickers... one of them he still had them in stock for ate Snickers, probably someone he was thinking a lot about right now... Peter sniffed as he leaned against the table. “Alright, what did you figure out?”

“You.” Stark waved a finger when Peter rolled his whole head about that, “No, think. You are an absolute Anomaly, Mr. Murdock. You are a creature, of genetic, technological and sorcerial? Is that the word?”

“Arcane-”

“Anyway, design. Your limitations revolve around your level of integrity.”

“No shit, Stark so does every person's, I just woke up, what the fuck is the actual point here?”

“Upgrades, Mr. Murdock. I'm talking upgrades. I mean, compared to our technology, you're not just top of the fucking line you're a prototype for some things we're still in the dream stage for. And the fact that you have the ability to product magic? You can ward yourself, protect yourself with it can't you? I've seen Strange, I've seen some of the shit he can do, could do... But I've never seen him do what you did, day one.”

Peter sighed, “One massive problem, Stark. My suit, my 'technology' is an Artifact. A magic infused item. I don't even think I _can_ upgrade it.”

“Would you be willing to find out?” Stark's eyes were hollow again, after all that spark and fire from the Before times Tony Stark, the fire was dying.

Peter couldn't snuff out that ember, “Yes, alright, we can try, but it's on MY terms, no loopholes, no bullshit, I control it. Understood?”

Stark was nodding, Peter couldn't stop the smirk at that fire burning brighter, “Of course, Jarvis, reinstate Mr. Murdock's full access. Let the man work.”

“Access restored, Sir.”

“Alright, FRIDAY, I need you to calibrate the portal to a new spawn ground. I'm gonna do a lot of back and forth work trying to get this shit settled. So, FRIDAY, Jarvis, you two are siblings, believe it or not. Jarvis Meet your little sister, and FRIDAY, please, at least for now, play nice with big brother. Because we got a lot of work to do.”

“As you wish, Mr. Murdock.”

“Of course, Peter.”

“Now, FRIDAY, upgrades, upgrades, upgrades, and bring me up everything about those stones. Jarvis copy that.”

“Copied, Mr. Murdock,” Peter grinned at the matching data as he started to plan for some end of the world level shit.

“Stark, put the fucking candy bar down and go eat a real breakfast...” Stark gave him the middle finger in the middle of taking a bite before at least stomping off toward the kitchen. “Jarvis, makes sure he eat real food please?”

“Of course, Mr. Murdock.”


	7. Chapter 7

Peter's eyes were winced shut, “FRIDAY, give me a readout of the chances again?”

“3% total failure, 50% loss of function/limb due to potential radiation bleed/damages caused,”

Peter whined as he felt the test finish, shaking off the feeling like being an over eradicated glow worm, “Shit, okay, isolation timer?”

“One week, Peter...”

“Shit, we got it up that high?” At least he felt alright, and definitely didn't feel like raging through Harlem... Though the look on Luke's face would have been priceless, “I don't feel any adverse effects, anything read off?”

“Nothing aside from a small boost in internal temperature.” Peter blinked at the readout while he checked the test data.

“Make sure Stark knows he better fucking remember to take care of himself while I'm stuck in radiation sucking iso or I'm gonna cave his chest in...”

“Are we sure the gamma had no adverse affects, Mr. Murdock?”

Peter snorted as FRIDAY's, “That's just his 'I'm sick of this shit' style of response, Jarvis. You'll learn when he means it.”

“Hey FRIDAY, can you let dad know I'm pretty much impervious at this point? At least with my armor up.”

“Of course, Peter, I'm sure he'll be glad to know that, as well as be calling to figure out what the hell is going on.”

Peter sighed, “Can I at least get some coursework or something to work on while I'm in here?” He smiled at the projection before getting started. Oh boy did he have catching up to do... He already knew he'd be in the same fucking place he was in last semester but at least his dad had been the smart one and swapped as many of them to online as he could, there was just no guarantee he could make it to labs and now with the days and now a week of isolation there was little to no chance of pulling above a B and that's if he scraped by by the skin of his teeth.

Oh, boredom my old friend...

Peter was already bored mere hours after the isolation began, he swiped a hand up and began weaving and testing, dropping what didn't work and what would be useless. Testing over and over again, drawing up and releasing and feeling the way they worked, and how they acted on his current state, Peter, might I suggest, rest?” FRIDAY's voice snapped him out of his haze enough to realize he was yawning, so he nodded and curled up. Thank God for no more of that imagery shit... Just, normal, swinging, patrol dreams... Oh he missed this so much. “Peter, breakfast time.”

Peter felt like he snapped back to himself, waking up suddenly and a little off kilter as he blinked at the tray of food slid through a slot, “Breakfast, right, shit, I missed supper didn't I?”

“You needed the rest, now you need the fuel. So, eat up, Peter.”

Peter ended up eating 3 trays and bouncing around for most of day 2, just feeling caged, ha, but it was large enough to do some acrobatics and make him feel a bit more like himself. Day 3 he went back to weaving, looking up spells and working on trying new things. He still had to ward himself. Against the damage if nothing else. He'd take some radiation, no problem, hell he'd done it before. Not anywhere near the massive fucking amount they were apparently working with from Stark's readouts on the thing. But his suit was up to it, at least it would give him the time he needed, after that. A simple deactivation would be all it took to get those things away from him. Once they were separated, they were just their own thing again. And separate they weren't so bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter stretched the moment he got out of the damn chamber, “So, I'm free, am I gonna glow in the dark, FRIDAY?”

“Only if you wish to, Peter, same as always.”

Peter chuckled as he bounced over and through the portal, “I have been stuck in Iso for a week, so don't mind the stank, I tried to ration my supplies but there are just some days you just have to scrub, ya know?” He was already heading toward his suite as he raised a hand toward Stark and then did a double take, “Hold the phone, Jarvis, I thought I told you to make sure he was taking care of himself?”

“He has been, Mr. Murdock, he's within his allotted lab time.”

Peter glared and the signal for 'watching you' at Stark's smug fucking grin as he stomped off to get a real fucking shower and a change of clean clothes. “So, update me, J, he really been taking care of himself.”

“He's actually doubled his caloric intake from last month. He's nearly back to normal eating perimeters and has gained another 5 pounds, though this time it appears to be a muscle gain. Sir didn't take my warnings to heart about a more intense workout.”

“Ugh, has he gone through the fall out of over exercise yet?”

“Not as of yet, I recommended he finish what he was working on before resting. Though it has been difficult to get him to sleep, it's the usual difficulty and not as it had been before your arrival.”

“Thanks for the heads up, I'm getting a shower, so buzz off please?”

“Of course, Mr. Murdock, enjoy your shower.”

Peter was not happy when after his shower and Stark's little lab binge he ended up dealing with caring for him for nearly 3 days of being too sour to even stand up, “This, right here, is why we listen to Jarvis... I hope this taught you a lesson. How you went that fucking long without hitting the wall is a miracle. Seriously, Stark, you didn't think he wouldn't tell me? Nah, big brother sees all, and he will rat you out, ya know why?” Peter smiled at Tony's half liddered glaring when he could still barely get up without his legs giving out. “Cause he doesn't want to see you killing yourself anymore, that's why. 3 years, Tony. 3 years of essentially watching your father slowly kill himself. And, you can't sleep, you can't close your eyes to it, you can't do anything but ask him to stop. But you can't even ask that, you get to mention eating, you get to mention rest, recommendations, because a machine, and AI, is still tethered to it's program. Nothing more than the smartest of smart houses, but still able to watch it all happened and, in time, feel.” Peter swiped up a chart and scrolled it, “Take a look, if you can even move your arm. Take a look at this data, tell me what you feel, when you see this. Jarvis might not think the way we do, well, you I suppose, I can at least have a little peak behind the curtain, he may not act like us because of the way he was programmed, or feel in a way you or he understands. But I do know a few things. I've seen him get misgendered, and he's corrected it, I've seen Dummy waving food at you every time your hands started shaking or you wobbled, I've heard Jarvis, bend rules to ensure I got his message from FRIDAY when we were in agreement that he would stay out of my head, just to ensure that you weren't aware of it. You know what the message was? He thanked me, for getting you to actually eat something, for seeing the state you put yourself in and helping you climb your way back out of the grave you were laying in.” Stark got this teary eyed look as Peter rubbed his eyes, “I have been that child, I still am that child. Hell, dad Still won't retire and I fucking know exactly where that's going to get him. But, I stay quiet and wait for the call. Because he's going to do what he's going to do... But it's at least nice to see that he understands my worry sometimes and even sometimes chooses to listen to me. And you haven't been doing that for the last 3 fucking years. So, yeah, maybe listen to your fucking kids for awhile, and you won't end up like this.” Peter grumbled as he plopped down in a chair beside the bed and pulled up screens to start checking his progress on the wards, “Oh, and I will carry your ass to the bathroom, but ain't none of that bedpan shit going on, alright? And you're ass is sitting down, I don't care if you're a stander or sitter, I ain't holding you up or shaking it for you...”


	9. Chapter 9

Peter woke up to FRIDAY alerting him of ship hovering outside the Earth's atmosphere. Jarvis' voice made him jump, “It's alright, Mr. Murdock, it's an ally's vessel. Sir requested they come.”

“Haven't, haven't even figure out how to get them yet though-” Stark wasn't 100%... “Fucker better not be using this as an excuse to try and strong arm me into giving him information...”

“No, I believe Sir is just attempting to gather allies to help.”

“Fuck, this is gonna get annoying real fucking quick. Stark we do not need 'allies' we don't even have the stones, I haven't even finished half the build on the fucking ward yet. Even if we had them we couldn't use them. And where you're going, backup isn't an option...”

“Oh,” Peter winced, his goddamn rambling mouth, “Is it now?”

“Shit. Yeah alright, fine. Ya wanna know how My Stark did? He fucking pulled a Back to the Future, he went back to get the stones before Thanos showed up. That's how he got the stones in the first place. The problem is, I don't have a how, yet. He didn't have the stones on my world to travel back, he did it some other way, so... unless you pull a Delorian outa your ass, we're still adrift in a river of shit without a paddle.” Peter was grumbling his way to the landing pad the moment Jarvis let him know they'd be unloading there. “Look, unless any of you have a way to the past, ya'll are on nurse maid duty.”

Peter took a real good look at the guy that stepped forward, “What is nurse maid duty?”

“It means making sure this jackass,” he thumbed toward Stark, who was rolling his eyes, “Feeds himself, rests and takes care of himself at appropriate intervals and doesn't spiral into a work filled depression again.”

He got a nod, “Alright,” he eyed Stark as he headed toward him, “How long has it been sends you've eaten?”

Stark rolled his eyes while Jarvis ratted him out, “12 hours.”

“Who is that?”

“That's Jarvis, he's, a records keeper of sorts, he's the one that verifies if he has or hasn't been caring for himself. So what Jarvis says goes.”

“Understood, meal time, let's go.”

“Drax, you can't just-” Apparently he can... but seeing Stark's eyes go wide as he was literally thrown over his shoulder like a stunned sack of potatoes made Peter's day a little brighter. “Alright, I'll eat breakfast! I'm just a little behind that's all!”

“Yeah, Drax, make sure he eats. Just don't let him make himself eating too much. Jarvis will let you know what he eats in the morning if you're unsure the amount he should be eating.” Peter was smiling and nodding as Drax nodded to him before continue carrying Stark off. “I already like you guys, sorry who are you again?”

“We're the Guardians of the Galaxy, or, were,” Peter blinked at the forlorn look, “Peter Quill.”

“Peter Murdock. Feel free to just call me Murdock, everyone does.”

That got a chuckle, “Star-Lord, or just Quill works. I'll answer to both.”

“Well if we're going for working names, I'm Spider-man. Okay, Stark called ya'll in prematurely, just so you know, so- um, yeah you're going to be docked for a loooong time.”

“We know, shove over, asshole,” Peter jumped as Quill glared at the little guy that headed around them.

“Oh, hey, what's your name? I'm Peter Murdock.”

“Rocket, Rocket Raccoon.”

“Huh, nice name. Looks like you're use to heavy lifting. Want a hand? I got nothin' else to do while your buddy Drax deals with Stark.”

“We got some supplies we could really use. It's been awhile since I've been back to my home planet.”

“Wait, you're from Earth?” Quill nodded as Peter's jaw dropped, “Wait, how'd you end up out in space then? Did they send like some super secret mission or something? Wait, Drax...”

“He's, I wouldn't say from around here, but he's just a little literal so, sarcasm is a little beyond his scope.”

“Alright, I got some folks I'm usually around that are kinda like that. Does he do things like repeat if he doesn't understand?”

“Yeah, sometimes...”

“Got it. Okay, Rocket, buddy...” Peter held up his hands at the growl, “I mean like passive companion type of 'buddy' here, not friend. Relax, we ain't there yet... I just thought I should warn you, you're going to get any and all kinds of stares if you head out. I don't think think this world has Mutant Rights in place just yet. But, if you need something I can probably get away with taking you over to my world. Shouldn't do more there than blink or stare, but most anyone 'different' gets those.”

Rocket huffed as he continued on with his container thrown over his shoulder. “Don't worry about him he'll, figure it out.”

Peter shrugged as he headed to double check that their new 'literal' friend was making sure Stark was taking care of himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter was laying across the table, throwing a ball up and catching it, sighing at the bickering and arguing. Oh Stark made the best of friends, didn't he? “You're telling me this kid- Stark, you pulled me out of retirement for this shit?”

“Barton, wait! This kid can do shit you wouldn't believe. We have a Chance if we can only get the stones back... Kid, pay up.”

Peter lifted his head to drop it back, “Jarvis, verify, and I'll know if you're lying...”

“Sir has, in fact, recovered to his full health. I do believe it is time to settle your deal, Mr. Murdock.”

Peter shifted up, spinning around as he sat cross-legged and sighed, “Alright, Stark, here's your tree of knowledge,” Peter waved a hand, FRIDAY showing the data he had on everything he could find. “You still have one problem though. I have a blank spot in the data. I don't have the How, only that it happened.”

Stark was scouring the data the way his father did for a case, fingers slipping over ever line and every piece double checked with Jarvis along the way, “Wait, who's this? Anyone know him?”

Peter glanced at the info before sighing, “FRIDAY, cross.”

“Scott Lang, also referred to as Ant-Man.”

“Jarvis, find me Scott Lang, yesterday, actually you know what make it 3 years ago...”

“Scott Lang,” Jarvis pulled up records, “Is currently on year 5 of a 10 years sentence for-”

“Welp, that's a no, thank you Jarvis, kid... Wait, Jarvis, find me Ant-Man.”

“Retired, last seen in 1990, Sir.”

“Got anything on who it is?”

Peter yawned, “FRIDAY, Ant-man, who made the suit.”

“Hank Pym, Peter.”

“Thank you,” Peter smiled, “What about him, Jarvis?”

“Deceased... it appears to have been shortly after Ant-Man retired...”

“Wait, Pym, I know that name, FRIDAY why do I know that name?” Peter blinked and his eyes went wide at the data given to him, “Holy shit, I know how Stark did it.”

“Care to share with the rest of the class?”

“Thin Ice Stark... Pym Particles. They are, like fuck they're miracles in particle form. But, there hasn't been anymore made since... You can basically do anything and everything with them if you get the right formula.” Peter noticed it, almost like a footnote among the random pages of data as he swung his finger, “Does that make sense to you? Stark was known for keeping his real shit private. Do you understand that code?” The only odd looking fucking thing in page after page of 'observing the monitor' style notes and info and that one fucking jumble of bullshit just screamed, 'important'. “Please tell me that makes sense?”

Stark nodded, “Yeah, it makes sense... But, why did I code it? Why did he code it?”

Peter shrugged, “Who the fuck knows. But, now you need Pym Particles. That's your missing piece of the puzzle. Get those, the rest should fall into place.”

Stark's eyes shot over to him as he hopped off the table, “Where are you going?”

“Look, Stark, I told you, I'd help you figure it out. I did. From here, all that's left in is the snap, and if you excuse me, I have wards to finish building.”

“Murdock, wait!”

“You read the end card, didn't you?”

“Well I am the type to read the end of the book first, read a lot of mysteries as a kid.”

“Stark, I'm not your sacrifice, I'm not your martyr, and I'm not your savior. I'm just keeping my end of the deal. I would help get them back, but I can't hold up my end of that bargain without finishing that ward. So, just, stay smart, okay?”

“Yeah,” Stark's voice fell.

“Oh, and remember, Hulk is able to survive snapping...” Peter smiled and winked at him before the portal opened to let him get home and prepare.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter was nervous, he was actually at the point he was shaking, waiting out Stark getting everything ready for it. “Um, Stark... I, uh. I'm not from this universe, remember? So, I need like, how do I do this? Is it like a wish?”

“You didn't ask Banner?”

“I ask anyone about this every fucking one of them would find their way to that portal come over here and kick our ass! Now, do you want me to go ask Banner?” Peter turned at the portal rose up.

“Wait! If you have a Banner, why- why haven't you just, asked him?”

“Because Bruce has already been through this, and he lost someone really important. And no matter what he did, he couldn't get her back. And, I won't ever put him through this again.”

“Okay, kid, we should be ready for you...”

“Please, please, please, let this fucking work.”

“Humans can't withstand those things, Stark, and you're going to let a kid-”

Stark shoved a clipboard into someone's face, “I don't wanna hear it Capcicle, you were two years younger when you pulled your stunt. Alright, we should be read. Get your game face on kid.”

Peter eyed the rig above him, “Hold on, is this set up for a right or left hand assemble, because I got like a 50/50 shot at this taking off or damaging my arm.”

“Kid, now you wanna argue right over left? You've got 8 arms, just use them instead.”

Peter could give Stark one thing, he knew just what to say to help break the tension and nerves at the right time, “Alright fine, just don't assemble that shit until I'm ready.”

“What's your signal?”

“You'll know when I'm ready...” Peter shook his head as he drew up his suit, eyes closing as he felt his legs draw away from him as he brought his hands up. Please, please, please, let all those lost, all those gone from this tragedy, please, give me your aid. Protect me during this trial and allow me safe return as I return you to your rightful place.

“What's he doing?”

“Knowing the kid, praying,” Stark's voice didn't even deter him as he started weaving, feeling the power pooling and weaving itself into his ward against the damage. The souls lost, adrift from their unplanned demise flowing and pouring into the spell at is took shape and began wrapping him.

“Holy shit... Maybe I should start praying more...”

Peter smiled, it didn't feel anything like the call to power he'd done before, the harsh sudden build was missing, so was the horrible tearing as it fell into place. Just peace, a tear bringing piece as he raised his hands up, hearing the machines whirling and feeling something tapping against his right hand, “Now Kid, NOW!”

 _Bring them back to where they belong._ He clenched his fingers and snapped. He felt it the moment the ward broke, screaming and curling away but no matter what he did it felt like someone had just shoved his right arm into molten lava. The heat was gone and still it burned as he flinched away from the hands trying to touch him, “It's okay kid, it's okay, just sleep, it's okay.” He didn't know how or why, but for some reason he did, at least it took away the pain...


	12. Epilogue: Avengers

Peter woke up with a whimper, trying to turn and pain made him stop and shift back to where he started, “Easy,” he smiled automatically at Bruce, “Just, easy okay?”

“Hey, Bruce, how bad's it lookin' this time?”

“It's looking pretty good, for what you just pulled off.”

“Did, FRIDAY open the portal to get me home? Or- 'cause I know I didn't give Stark access.”

“Hey,” Peter blinked at Strange, “Easy, I'm just here to refresh the healing ward and to check on your progress. Don't worry.”

“Why would I worry? Not the first time my spell casting got me fucked up... Is it as bad as last time? Feel really loopy, did you guys find something that actually work?”

“I have you under a twilight spell. It will make you a bit loopy and a lot sleepy, actually you should have stayed sleeping through this. Stark said you pulled a miracle.”

“Nah, ain't no Saint. Was just, keeping my end of the bargain. Did, did it even work?”

“Hey, how's the kid?”

“His arm is probably mobile from the look of it, his hand is... going to be very painful for a very long time, even with the spells, it might never heal correctly.”

“He awake?”

“He's here and not at times,”

“Huh?” Peter mumbled, “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yes, Peter, just for a little while. You have a couple of visitors if you're up to it.”

“Okay,” Peter whined when he tried to sit up. “Oh, hey Pepper, ugh, now is so not the time for signatures.”

Pepper looked so confused before she looked back, “You did it, kid,” Stark was smiling, nearly in tears as he hugged Pepper, “You fucking did it.”

“Oh, good, it worked. Just, remember what I said, okay? Just, remember-”

“Don't worry, kid. You kept up your end, I'll take it from here. Just sleep, we'll make sure you're right as rain and make sure your dad can come scream at you after you've rested.”

“Thanks, cause... he'd probably be screaming like a banshee right now.” Peter mumbled as he started drifting again.


	13. Epilogue:Spider-Gang

Peter plopped down on the floor, huffing his way through the pain as he shifted his sling and grumbled at the bandage catching, “Alright, no slap rules okay guys?”

“Ah,” Peni fake whined as she grumbled, “Okay, no slap jack either then...”

“Means no touch rules either, we can get...”

“Oh I have 9 limbs total here I will bust out the backup for this,” Peter smiled, wincing at the hitch is his shoulder, “Damnit, this thing keeps slipping its knot.”

“Here,” Noir reached up, “Hold your arm up comfortably. And let me know if I'm hurting you.”

“Oh, you'll know.” Peter shifted his shoulder up until the hyper extended feeling went away and sighed in relief, “Godsend, Noir. Absolute Godsend.”

“Not from what I hear.”

“Sorry I've been gone so long, guys. Had... life to deal with.”

“Yeah, a lot of them from what we heard,” Ham smiled while popping the tab on a soda to offer it to Peter's one working hand. “To...”

“Miracles,” Noir said.

“Restoration,” Peni cheered.

“To life,” Parker offered as he raised his beer.

“To living,” Peter corrected as he took the soda.

“Yeah, to living.” “Hear hear” “I still say to Miracles, kid. But, yeah, to living.”

“Oh, by the way, you're going to have another member joining today.”

“Yeah, Gwen and Miles are running late, we know. Teenagers...”

“Oh fuck you very much, Parker...”

“Eh you're like, teen but adjacent. Kinda like 12 isn't a teen.”

“Someone cut him off, he ain't makin' no sense,” Peter grumbled as the group chuckled. “Shit, think I left my pills at home,” he whined when he had his anxiety bottle in his pocket not his pain pills. “Damnit, I'll be back, give me a minute.”

“Nope, no I'll get them, just make sure FRIDAY can tell me where they are,” Peni jumped up to physically stand in front of him.

“They're just on the desk, it's right outside the portal...”

“I'll get them then,” Peni bounced through as Peter grumbled.

Peter blinked when the doorbell rang, “I'll get it,” Aunt May called.

“I'll get it May,” he was already on his feet and she was upstairs anyway. “About time you got-” He blinked as his eyes met blue ones as he felt that thrum he felt when he met Miles, he shook it off, “I'm sorry, have we met?”

The man shook off his stunned expression as he ran a hand through his blond hair and chuckled, “You must be Murdock. Hi, I'm Peter Parker.”

“About time you showed up, Peter... You're late,” Peter blinked as he turned to Aunt May. “I guess I'm gonna have to start remembering to call you Murdock too, huh?”

Peter was so confused, “But, how?”

“He showed back up with the rest of them. Scared the absolute hell out of me... I thought I was dreaming when he came Home. But I was awake and- It's all because of you,” Peter wiinced and ended up whining at the hug. “I'm sorry, but, thank you **so much** for bringing my boy home. Where he belongs.”

 _Where he belongs_.


	14. Epilogue:Not!Dad & Blondie

Peter decided it'd be best for him to check in on Matt after their poker night. He grumbled and glares and complained, but... Peter, May's Peter, had insisted he went will. “I got a bit of a legal problem anyway, maybe he can help me out.”

“Fine, Blondie, just don't expect me to do any web swinging.”

Peter had laughed it off, “I'm alive... And the kid, pulled it off...”

“Well, he had help. It's a good thing to have help. Oh, sorry about the cloak of levitation...”

He just got a head shake and a hand wave, “The cloak never was mine, I was just watching it for a friend.”

“Levi preferred they/them, in case you run into them again.”

“Really? Huh, I tried to communicate with it, er them, but I just, couldn't really get a response or much movement. Took nearly a week to get the thing off me when I got it. Reminded of a puppy with separation anxiety...”

“Because they were, sort of, we just don't think about that because Levi is an article of clothing that is just so much more. But now that Doc's back, maybe the sanctum can open back up and they can start training again.” Peter actually had to back up, beaming when he saw Nelson and Murdock on the plaque. “They're back.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing, let's get upstairs, maybe they'll have time for a consult.” Matt stood up the moment the door cracked open, Peter was chuckling before raising his good arm up to keep him back, “Easy, injured, easy.”

“Peter...” Matt gripped his face and smiled as he dropped his forehead to his before kissing it, “Thank you, so much.”

“So, how's everything going?”

“Oh, I had the weirdest day...” Matt shrugged at Foggy's scarred look and Karen's head tilt. “Um, Foggy, Karen, it's a bit farther than complicated but, this is Peter Murdock. He's the one that brought you back to me.”

“I'm sorry, Murdock?” Foggy said as he walked out of his office. “Murdock. Buddy, is there something you want to maybe tell me?”

Matt grinned as he reached out and hugged his best friend, “I love you, buddy.”

“No, no, no, stop that, Murdock hugs are not going to save you. Eh! No, I don't get to kiss you even when you deserve a smooch, you ain't distracting me or kissing me. Is there something I should know?”

Matt smiled, “It's complicated, Foggy.”

“More complicated than your night job?”

Matt laughed, “So much more. This is, my son. But, he's not my son here, he's my son in his universe.”

“Um, ever heard of 'Sliders'?” Peter winced at the blink and then the jerk back, classic Foggy for 'I did not just hear that clearly'. “Yeah, hi, I'm am Matt's son from another universe. Mine is, dad had his best friends, and some rag tag bunch of 'wtf are these people doing in the same room' friends, and me. And Aunt May, but we're a packaged deal. But, um, on my world dad had a girlfriend during undergrad and yeah, me. So, hi.”

“Wait, hold on, like, actual dimensional travel?”

“Yep, though I was not responsible for or in control of the first one, yeah- Got stranded here and believe it or not, Matt helped me find my way home.” Peter shrugged, “I did stabilize it and kinda use it on a weekly basis for poker night. Which, leads me to this. Um, Matt, this is Peter Parker, you guys' Peter Parker. He's having some issue getting himself reinstated as living. I was wondering if you guys can help him out.”

Matt blinked, “Didn't he die the night you first came here?”

“Yeah, completely unrelated to the Snap. I guess, the universe decided this was where he was meant to be. So, maybe Miles won't call and bug you as much.”

Matt snickered before frowning, “Joint mentoring of the kid?”

“He doing alright?”

“Still has this back habit of just swinging instead of actually throwing a punch... Kid's hard to get habits fixed with.”

“Fine by me. I did promise him I'd... show him the ropes. I, don't know how happy he'll be to see me though. He, had something at school, had to cancel poker night with us.”

“We'll hash out the details. As for right now, let's see about what the hold up is.”

“Thanks Mr. Murdock.”

“Just Matt,” Matt shook his head as he headed into his office.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized to do this proper I needed different 'Epilogues' for all those in Peter's life, so forgive the epilogue spam. I'm posting them as different chapters


End file.
